


Introduction

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [1]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: This is an introduction to let you know what my prompts are for the 30 days.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Kudos: 1





	Introduction

Day 1) Cuddle 

Day 2) Kiss 

Day 3) First Time

Day 4) Hand Job

Day 5) Blow Job

Day 6) Clothes on

Day 7) Skype

Day 8) Against the Wall

Day 9) Doggy style

Day 10) Dom/Sub

Day 11) Dom/Sub (Switched)

Day 12) Sweet and Passionate

Day 13) In Public

Day 14) On the Floor

Day 15) Morning Lazy Sex

Day 16) Outdoors

Day 17) Rope

Day 18) Shower

Day 19) Desk

Day 20) New Position

Day 21) Shy

Day 22) Toys

Day 23) Boring

Day 24) Rough

Day 25) Roleplay

Day 26) Food

Day 27) Mirror

Day 28) Sad 

Day 29) Makeup/Angry

Day 30) Reader Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave suggestions in the comments for Day 30 if you have any!


End file.
